charectersfandomcom-20200223-history
Butler Jean
|first = Mr. Pigeon |latest = Mayura |gender = Male |occupation = Butler |aliases = |species = Human |affiliations = Le Grand Paris André Bourgeois (boss) Chloé Bourgeois |residence = Paris, France |friends = Unnamed maid Marlena Césaire |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |supervillain identity = Despair Bear}} Butler Jean is an employee at Le Grand Paris. In "Despair Bear", after being fired by Chloé Bourgeois, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Despair Bear, a supervillain who controls a small teddy bear.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3KfS2cnPew Appearance Physical appearance Jean is tall with short dark brown hair and pale green eyes. He also has a thin dark brown mustache. Civilian attire He wears a dark velvet navy dress coat with a black bow tie, and the sleeves each have two black buttons and a pale yellow line around them toward the armholes. Underneath the jacket is a white collared shirt with four visible black buttons. He also has black slacks and black dress shoes. As Despair Bear When akumatized, he is doll-sized. His eyes are glowing green, and his mustache is long and black, bending upward at the tips. A black tear-like mark is on his left cheek below his eye. He wears a black head cover that only leaves his face exposed, a black tunic has glowing green lines around his neck and on his chest. Additionally, he wears black leggings, a glowing green line around his left knee, and black gloves. He controls Mr. Cuddly, which is dark purple with a white chest, white muzzle, white inner ears. It also has a black mouth, black nose, and glowing green eyes. Personality Jean is dignified, helpful, and quite polite. In "Mr. Pigeon", when Cat Noir needs a bathroom and Camembert, he assists him. At their request, he also tells Ladybug and Cat Noir about the events with Chloé Bourgeois the previous day in "Antibug". He is willing to pretend to be a super-villain to please Chloé and Sabrina Raincomprix, and he is concerned for Sabrina after Chloé gets upset at her and ignores her. As seen in "Despair Bear", he likes to encourage people's best traits. As Despair Bear, he is very strict in expectations on how people should act and he is vengeful towards Chloé for being a terrible person. He doesn't like losing, getting very angry and trying to attack Cat Noir despite being very tiny and unable to do damage without the bear. Abilities As a civilian Jean knows how to act professionally, and follow orders, and he has useful skills as a butler, serving others and keeping the hotel clean by sweeping. As Despair Bear Despair Bear controls an akumatized Mr. Cuddly from the inside using strings and metal levers. The bear moves very quickly and it is able to crawl on walls. The bear can latch onto humans' bodies (often their legs), which gives Despair Bear control of the mind of the human. When under his control, the person's eyes become green. Despair Bear uses the strings and levers to control the person, and he can talk through the person he is controlling. Once he is knocked off, unable to hold on, or willing to let go of the victim, the victim gains control of themselves but doesn't remember what happened during his control over them. Relationships Chloé Bourgeois As an employee for André Bourgeois, Jean obeys his daughter Chloé's requests and commands, such as blocking a door to prevent Princess Fragrance's minions from following her and Prince Ali. He knows how much Chloé reveres Ladybug, even pretending to be a villain for whenever she and Sabrina play as Ladybug and Cat Noir respectively. However, he also gets to witness Chloé's awful behavior and mistreatment towards Sabrina. Aware of Chloé's nastier traits, he wants her to treat others better for her own sake and their sake. He worries about her relationship with Sabrina, and he suggests to no avail that Chloé should talk to her in "Antibug" when she is ignoring Sabrina's presence. He encourages Chloé to be nicer by using Mr. Cuddly to remind her during the party, but he unintentionally embarrasses her because of it. He feels bad when she rejects his help, and while akumatized as Despair Bear, his intention is to punish her for her bad behavior. However, when he reverts back, he shows gratefulness towards her for letting him keep his job and he shows happiness that Chloé did a few good deeds. Sabrina Raincomprix Because he sees Chloé and Sabrina' interactions, Jean feels bad for Sabrina whenever she and Chloé get into arguments. He tries to vouch for Sabrina when Chloé is ignoring her, upset for Sabrina being shunned for an unintentional mistake, but it doesn't work. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Jean's hair color and dress coat randomly change within "Mr. Pigeon"; he has his regular colors in the first shot featuring him in the elevator, but in the next shot, his hair is black, and when he lets Cat Noir into a room, his hair and coat are both black. * In "Antibug", Jean reveals that as part of one of Chloé's games with Sabrina, he was made to act out the part of the fictitious villain "Big Mustachio." His outfit is the same while he's acting as Big Mustachio, but he additionally wears Groucho glasses. ** In the French dub, his fictitious villain name is "Super Mustache." * In "Despair Bear", it is revealed that part of his first name is Jean and that Chloé Bourgeois can't remember the second half. * Despair Bear is the only akumatized villain to become smaller when transformed and have a tiny size by default. Both Horrificator and Animan can become smaller, although smaller sizes are not their default forms. * Scarlet Despair Bear reappears in the two-part special event Heroes' Day. es:Mayordomo sin nombre fr:Majordome Jean ru:Дворецкий Жан pt-br:Mordomo_Jean de:Butler Jean Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Akumatized villains